phoenix wright turnabout trump
by barrylawn
Summary: phoenix wright gets thrown in jail for breaking the new law and gumshoe must form a rescue team to save him CAN HE DO IT?
PHOENIX WRIGHT TURNABOUT TRUMP (NOT APOLLO JUSTICE TURNABOUT TRUMP)

one day phoenix wriht was out for his daily run in the park suddenly the park ranger tackled him!

"ow! bitch you man" said pheonix but then he was HANDCUFFD AND TROWN IN THE POLICE VAN!

pheonix was dragged into jail when the police came to interogate him.

"whyd you do it" said dustin prince

"I DONT NOW WHAT YOUR TALKING ABOT!" shots pheonix but price threw camera footage at his face

"LOOK IT CLEERLY SHOWS YOU RUNNING IN THE PARK YU VILE BASTARD DATS A CRIEM!"

"WTF"

"YES LOOK THERES A NO RUNNING SINE RITE THERE"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" screamed pheonix

prine kicked pheonix in the ass and threw him back into jail.

"FUCK njow what I NOW!" phoenix took out his mobile phone.

"EDGEYWORD HELP ME" shouts ph3onix

"how dare you commit a crime your gay" said phoenixs phone. "beep"

"dammit shit this fuck now what" said peacock

THE ENXT DAY

pheonix was lying in his cell when he heard a prisoner talking to him.

"haha howsw prison life fish" said gay elbird.

"fuck off scumbag i probably put you in prison"

"hey pheonix" said frank sawhit "hows about we make a deal"

"what"

"you dont tell anyone i escaped and you get to have a trial."

"nnnnnnnnngh DEAL!"

"k" sahwit ran out the door.

"dammit he tricked me how am i gonna get my trial" said phoenix when duck gumshoe came in.

"GUMSHOE YOU HAVE TO HELP ME!" shouted phoenix

"PHONIXK WHAT ARE YOUI DOING HERE?!" shouted gumshoe "ILL BREAK YOU OUT" so gummy ran outside and organized a team

"alright guys we gotta get phoenix outta jail heres our plan"

gumshoe told evryone the plan to resume phoenix

"this might be dangerous" said larry

"whatever LETS DO IT!" shouted maya and they all spread out. gumshoe ran to udgeys house and knocked on the door.

"yeesssss" hissed udgey wit great curiousity

"MY NAME IS DICK GYMSHOE AND I NEED YOU TO GIV PJHOENIX A TRIAL"

"ok" said udgey and he went to the court.

MEANWHILE

phoenix was lying in his cell tinking about what he did. suddenly the trapdoor in the roof unlocked and opened.

"PHEIONIX THROUH HERE" shouted lotta.

"LOTTA IM SO GLAD YOUR HEER!" shouted phoenix and he climbed up

they busted down the window and ran out.

AT THE TRIAL

"cort is in session" said udgey

"im ready your honor" said edgeworth

"weres pheonix" said udgey

"im phoenix" said maya

"oh ok" said udgey "edgeworth make your opening statement."

"phoenix ran in the park he might have ran into little children!" shouted edgeworth angry

"deer me" said udgey "call your witness to the stand."

"i call dusting prints to the stand" said wordh

dustin princs came in

"testify about what you saw" said edfgeworth

"ok"

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i saw phoenix running in the park thats very dangeros so i arrested him."

"HOLD IT!" shouted maya "why did you arrest him"

"because its a DASTARDLY CRIME!" shouted printer

"(dammit tgheres nothing ehre im sorry nick" said maya

"this court finds phoenix wright-"

"OBJECTION!" phoenix and lotta ran in!

"NICK YOU HERE!"

"yes and now its time for MY GREAT TURNABOOT!" shouted phoenix

"but nick how are we gonna prove yu didnt do it"

"the same way as always LIKE AN ACE ATORNY!" shout pheonix pointing

"mr write present evidence that you didnt run on the park" said udgey

"no" said pheolix

"wat" said udgey

"i have a better idea" pheonix slammed his desk with his iron fists "im gonna prove i NEVER BROEK THE LAW!"

"WAAAAAAAAT" screamed edgeword "but that impossible!"

"shattup edgywart" said phoenix

"present evidence" said udgey

"TAKE THAT!" shouted phoenix

"who is that" said udgey

"this is donald trump THE REAL KILLER!" shouted pheonix

"WHAAAAAT" shouted udgey

"OBJECTION!" shouted trump and he broke down de doors and ran to the stand "phoenix your stupid as FUCK!"

"HOW DAER YOU" screamed pheonix

"im innocent your honor and i will prove it" said trump

"(NOWS MY CHANCE YOUR NOT GETTING AWAY TRUMP!)" shouted phoenix in his thoghts.

WITNESS TESTIMONY

"i did not run in the park that night it was phoenix the footprits prove it he will go to jail ad justis will be servd"

"HOLD IT!" shouted pheonix "ha you have no prove"

"wtf are you smoking yea i do its rite here" and trump presented the rule book "rule 7 no running in the park its a rule i came up with clever huh"

"HOLD IT!" shouted pheonix "you make rules?"

"lol yeh dumass and thanks to god i won by like 1 vote too"

"OBJECTION!" shouted phoenix "hahaHA ive got you now"

"lol no you dont because your patetic" said trump

but pheonix laughed

"yes i do TAKE THAT!" shouted phoenix and he presented mayas vote

"wat" said trump

pheonix scrached off the tipex and THERE WAS A SMILY FACE UNDER IT!"

"WAAT I MEAN SO" shouted trump

"this voat is SPOILD ITS AN ILLEGAL VOTE!"

"NOOOOOOOOO" screamed trump

"this means that one of your votes shudnt be a vote BUT YOU HID IT YU FUCKING FORGED EVIDECE!"

"aagh" scraemed edgewroth

"which meens YOU SHUDNT HAV POWER TO MAKE RULES!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" scremed trump and he was disbarred and the rule vanished.

"i win trumpet!" shouted clinton and unfortunately, she becaem new president sins there was noone else, and trump was arested and throw in president jail and his cellm8 obama lauged at him.

"this cort finds the defendnat pheonix write NOT GUILTY!" shouted udgey and confetti fell.

"thank you all" said pheonix because gumshoe larry maya lotta cody udgey and sawit were waiting for him.

"lets go celebrate and go eat burgers" said sawit

"nicks paying" said maya

"OBJECTION!" shouted pheonix

THE END


End file.
